Dib Becomes And Irken
by momp
Summary: Dib gets into Zim's lab when he's not there. He finds an experiment that smells like pudding, drinks it, and becomes an Irken! Will Zim ever find a cure? Will Dib ever be human again? Find out in my latest story.
1. Chapter 1

Dib Becomes an Irken

An original FanFic by Invader Mizzy!

This story will stay Dib's POV the whole time, except for the Prologue.

Prologue

"GIR!" Zim yelled as he had his disguise on. Gir poked out of the coushin of the couch. (?) "Yes, master?" Gir said to Zim. "Gir, I'm going to Dib's house to steal his equipment. Come with me." Zim said to Gir. "Okie dokie!" Gir said. Gir put on his disguise and headed out with Zim out the door.

About 5 minutes later, the door burst open. It wasn't Zim nor Gir. It was Dib. "Finally!" Dib said. "I finally got inside Zim's house....without being blown up!" Dib exclaimed. "INTRUDER!" The computer yelled. "Shut up, Zim's computer thing!" Then Dib shot the computer with a laser gun. "HaHaHa!" Dib laughed evily. "Now, for the lab...."

-

Chapter 1

When I got down to Zim's freakish little lab, I was amazed. Never have I seen so many gadgets, guns, and other crap I didn't even care about! Suddenly, I realized I had forgotten to eat something before I left. "Zim's gotta have something to snack on somewhere in here." I said to myself. I started looking around, moving things, but no luck.

Then I went over to his experiments section. I saw experiements tubes for Digesting Humans, Making Time-Traveling Pigs, even Something to Make GIR Smarter, which probably didn't work, because it was dusty. But then I saw one in another language. "Probably Irken" I said. I took the tube and sniffed it. "Aha!" I cried. The tube smelled like pudding. "Ha! See, Zim? Not even disguising your snacks with your puny little language can starve ME!"

I chugged down the tube, unaware of what was to happen next. I started to feel strange. My body started to become numb. Starting in my toes, going up my legs, through my organs, straight through my throught and up to my brain was covered in complete numbness. "Ack! What's happening!" I fell to the ground. I was in so much pain. It felt as if someone were stabbing my all over, and me not knowing hardly. I looked at the clock, 11:47 AM, then blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I looked at the clock again. 2:28 PM. "Crap!" I yelled. I jumped up. When I jumped up, though, I felt....different. I looked at my hands. They were green. I reached and felt behind my back. I felt a sphere-like object on my back. 'Oh no...' I thought. I raced out of the lab and ran up to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror....

And I saw it....

The potion I drank turned me into an Irken! "Noooo!!!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard the door burst open. It was Zim and Gir! "Eh? Another Irken?" Zim said. Apparetnly, he didn't know it was me. "Zim! I know this is going to sound weird, but it's me, Dib!" I tried to explain. Zim's confused look turned into an angry world. "DIB! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TURN YOURSELF INTO AN IRKEN?" He yelled. And this time, he meant it.  
Zim pinned me to the ground. "TELL ME ONCE-KNOWN EARTH BOY!" He demanded. "I saw a potion in your lab, I was hungry, it smelled like pudding, and I ate it, I felt numb, blacked out, here I am." I explained the best I could. Zim's eye twitched. "AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PUDDING-EATING CHILDREN GET CAUSED BY THIS?" Zim yelled at me. I had absolutly no clue what he was talking about. "So it was pudding?" I asked him.

"Yes. It was regular human pudding Gir brought me." Zim said. Gir sniffled and started crying. "I added a few special Irken ingredients. I thought I had added the wrong thing, so I gave up. Then YOU came along with your....pudding-ness and ate it! AND IT WORKED! I am proud yet angry with you. 99.9% angry. .1% proud." Zim said to me. Why would Zim be proud? He probably wasn't.

"Look, Zim. Can you please just find a way to undo this, and we can both forget it and get on with our lives?" I said, really getting annoyed by his statements. Zim looked at Gir, looked at the ceiling, looked at the TV, looked at his toilet, and looked back to me. "Fine. I will find this 'cure' for what I now call...'The Pudding Disease' or TPD for short. For now, I'll make you a disguise so other humans find you as normal." Zim said. The Pudding Disease....what a stupid name. Oh well.

Zim got my disguise done and it looked exactly like my human-self. "Have the cure ready soon! I'm going to the Bigfoot Convention in 2 weeks and I DO NOT want to be exposed because of your stupid pudding experiment!" I yelled to Zim on my way out. Zim groaned. "I WILL HAVE YOUR STUPID CURE READY WHEN ITS READY!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs.

--

End of chapter one.

ANOTHER shout-out to creatorofkillerkitty who kept bugging me after I told her about it on PM! So, here ya go! *thows story at you* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, CanadaPelt/ Invader Mizzy here. I know a few of you have been waiting patiently for me to continue this story. Well, I'm probably not continuing this any time soon. I've moved on from Invader Zim. Of course, it's still the best show on Earth, but I'm just not obsessed enough to write stories. If any of you are Hetalia fans, I'm currently working on a Hetalia story that you might wanna check out.**

**So anyway, here's as far as I got into Chapter Two of "Dib Becomes And Irken". I hope you enjoy the unfinished! :3**

I got home and nobody seemed to notice I was gone. Sad.

My dad came out of his lab. "Hello, son. Did you have fun in your room?" He asked me, clueless of where I really was.

"Dad, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I went to Zim's house and became an alien!" I tried to explain without him thinking I was...insane.

"Son, son, son. I've told you 72.9 million times that aliens do not exist! Run along, now." Then dad went back to his lab.

I went in the living room and realized Gaz was on the couch, watching TV the whole time. "Gaz! Did you even tell dad where I was?" I asked her.

"No. I've never cared before, so what makes you think I will now?" Gaz said in her creepy little voice.

"I need a shower." I said, giving up on my family.

I got in the shower, turned on the water, and started to burn. "Probably just the water." I said. Then it started getting worse. I looked down at my skin. It was bubbling! I started yelling and got out of the shower and put a towel on. "Oh, crap. I forgot. I can't take showers as an Irken!" I said with a crack in my voice.

The next morning at school, I saw Zim with some experiment tools in his hands, trying to mix things. "Any luck?" I couldn't help to ask."

"Silence, human beast. This mix is going to BLOW YOUR FILTHY MIND!" Then he put something blue, into something green, and it blew up...the whole classroom. "Bullcrap." Zim said.

I sighed. What was I EVER going to do with Zim?

Ms. Bitters came up to Zim. "Zim, go with Dib to the restroom and get some paper towels and clean up all this mess!" The creepy old teacher said.

"Wha- me? But I had nothing to do with this!" I said, shockingly.

"But Zim sure could use some help. Right Zim?" Ms. Bitters said.

"OF course, Ms. Bitters." Zim said, just saying that to use me.

"See? Now go!" She yelled.

In the bathroom, Zim was laughing.

"I can't believe your attempt at my cure blew everyone up!" I yelled at Zim, who was STILL laughing.

He couldn't seem to stop. "OH Dib," Zim began. "If only you could see how STUPID you looked out there!" Then, Zim pulled out a cup, filled it with water, and threw the water at me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. _Apparently Zim didn't forget I'm still an Irken._ I thought. "Please Zim! Just because I'm an Irken doesn't mean you can dump water on my head!" I said to him.

Zim smirked. "Yes, but you used to dump water on MY head!" He reminded him, still chuckling every few words.

I sighed. "Yeah, but...that was then. This is now."

Zim smacked me. "You think I'm actually going to forgive you? NEVER! The only reason I'm helping you with this 'cure' is because I don't want YOU ruining my mission!" He yelled at me.

_You and your yelling..._ I thought hopelessly as I grabbed several paper towels from the dispenser. "I'm not ruining your misson. Not yet, at least." I said as I headed for the door. _Why does Zim think I would ruin his misson when I was currently an Irken? I can't even imagine trying to ruin it. But after I get myself out of this mess, I absolutely WILL ruin his mission. And I won't stop till I- _

"DIB!" Zim's voice made me jump right out of my thoughts.

"What?" I yelled.

"You zoned out." Zim said.


End file.
